The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control system, a display control method, and a program.
In recent years, display devices such as tablet terminals in which an input operation can be performed through a touch panel have become widespread. The display devices with the touch panels can provide an operation method that is easy to understand visually and be equipped with a large screen without an input device such as a keyboard, and thus are expected to become more prevalent in the future. In such display devices, in order to improve operability and visibility for a user, an operation of detecting a state of the user using a sensor and optimizing screen control is performed.
For example, JP 2009-251303A discloses a technique of detecting a line of sight of the user using a sensor and controlling a position of an object to be displayed based on the detected line of sight of the user when a plurality of objects are displayed in a tablet terminal.